


Her only hope was Holy Mother

by mols



Series: Building A Silent Hill Universe of My Own [1]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Abuse, Backstory, Child Abuse, Cults, F/M, Gen, Religious Fanaticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Silent Hill is about abuse survivors, so I thought maybe Dahlia herself was an abuse survivor. But as we know, different people make different things of themselves after abuse, and Dahlia continues the abuse cycle even when she pities Alessa.Warning: sexual abuse is implied, but there is no incest.





	Her only hope was Holy Mother

Dahlia was only a child when her family had decided her fate.

She used to be as a normal child as it could be in that environment.

Through years of abuse - like most children from Silent Hill, she had superficially accepted a great part of what she-they were supposed to accept, to act on. She knew there was no way around in Silent Hill, in her family.

But Dahlia was smart and, even kind back then.

She didn’t lose her humanity afterward but back at the day Dahlia had felt genuine and throughout sympathetic toward others, at least before the cult beliefs.

Dahlia didn’t try to do more than what she was supposed to, when it came to the Cult; she cared about her friends, she felt touched for those who disappeared; she even would neglect the cult principles by refusing to talk about other kids’ “bad” deeds.

Back at the day, she did not even understand why Silent Hill felt so cold and sad. She knew the cult distorted beliefs, but she had never heard of anything else, no other religion, nor moral code.

But then, the day came.

She was supposed to get married. She couldn’t accept that. She was just fifteen, a teenager girl, who had just had her first period.

Dahlia had dreams, had inspirations. She wanted out of Silent Hill’s cult influence.

Her ideas or beliefs weren’t important, though. She was just a kid but the only child of an important cult clan. They needed to keep their heritage going, their daughter should birth a child to help bringing Holy Mother to the destruction of the Earth and the creation of Paradise.

During marriage, her cultist devotion had grown to lunatic levels. Not to say the beliefs weren’t there before, but Daliah had never been this zealous. She had never prayed with so much faith, swallowed the dreadful rhyming verses with so much in game.

 _(Talking about the verses, she used to like how they_ sounded, _when she didn’t know their negative, violent meanings. When Dahlia talked them to herself, or when Claudia’s mom did so.)_

She had none to looked after her. Her young age, her smaller and slender body defenseless against an older man used to be a savage, from the morbid and sadistic rites of the Cult.

The Creator of Paradise, Lord of Serpents, She was the only one who could free her from her personal hell. No filthy hands would explore her body for their own individualistic, sinful, chaotic gains anymore.

She’d live for God and God would give her eternal peace. The pain she felt in her flesh would disappear, the memories of her husband marking her like an animal would be long gone, like the dirt that came from his nails and were washed by the lake water - even when the Toluca lake was filled with sinners, they were also filled with God’s damnation onto the heretics. God’s will filled those waters, that was one of Her domains.

Dahlia couldn’t wait for the day She would come for her and the other cult members’ salvation.

One day, though, filled with hatred and disgust, Dahlia did herself the sacrifice. The man was high as a kite on PVT. There were no cult rituals for him to be like this that day, there was no reason why he was like this in Dahlia’s house - her own house!

He tried to pull at her dress, push her to a dresser. She pushed him after a moment of paralyzed shock, dropping him to the ground.

The man started screaming at her, reaching for Dahlia’s hair, pulling at it. Dahlia gasped for air, trying to take his hand away from her.

He was taking her to the bedroom, her back against his chest gave the idea that he was gonna push her on her stomach and violate her once more. But her eyes, her crazy feeling eyes, they found the fabric scissors in the nightstand of her bedside.

Dahlia reached for it and taking advantage of his inebriated state, she turned and thrusted the double blade into his chest, taking a breath away from him. Next, slowly at first, she cut him on the throat, then it became a slaughter.

She started stabbing him over and over and over, her breath running crazy, her teeth clenched on concentration. _Die, die, die, die_ , she thought as she stabbed again and again and again.

Dahlia kept stabbing him even lifeless on the ground, getting off to the sensation of the flesh being ripped apart.

Her knees ached but she didn’t care. It felt amazing, it felt like freedom was just on the corner. That God Herself was there, watching and smiling at her great deed. That She was so proud of Dahlia, so damn proud.

Days after, she would discover her pregnancy. She was devastated, she thought she was being punished for her crime.

That couldn’t be true, she was sure - irrationally - that it would be that man’s rebirth.

She cried to sleep, she even thought about cutting herself open until she killed that fetus inside of her.

When the kid was born, Dahlia promised the Heavens she would give that child to the cult, that it was gonna work as the way Holy Mother would come to free them all.

Sometimes she felt pitiful of that child, when she was hurting and all Dahlia did was hurt her even more, even further. But other times she could just see her dad on her face and when she did, she took the burden on her shoulders to show hell to the mother of God.

Dahlia couldn’t forgive that child. She couldn’t forgive her for the monsters she produced, one of them was Dahlia’s Punisher, Dahlia always saw him when the child was upset. Somehow she probably should’ve let the child alone, maybe the entity would go away, but she didn’t and it didn’t and the kid just got it going harder and harder.

Years after the marriage, the cult was her life, it was all she had, the only purpose, the only reason she was still alive: the only way to Paradise, that is, to a place she’d never had the girl in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> The bingo theme is forced marriage but I thought it would spoiler the readers if I tagged it.


End file.
